the_rpg_makersfandomcom-20200213-history
LUBlasterBuilder's Lego Universe Quest RPGs
Note: This article is by LUBlasterBuilder's best friend fromlegouniverse3! It is not by the creator! The creator, LUBlasterBuilder revised this article and did very small changes to proofread it and check and correct any problems with reliability or timeliness. LUBlasterBuilder was a LEGO Universe Member known as "The Nexus Race Ace" and had the favorite faction of the Paradox. For years, he has been reconstructing the worlds of LEGO Universe and (in my opinion) is doing the best job, being the second most popular LEGO Universe places, the first having run for about half a year longer, which gets fewer visits per week lately. Picture 12.png|Lego Universe Quest: Part 1 (Picture from 3/26/13) Picture 13.png|Lego Universe Quest: Part 2 (Picture from 4/12/13) Picture 14.png|Lego Universe Quest: Part 3 (Picture from 3/26/13) Picture 15.png|Lego Universe Quest: Part 4 (Picture from 319/13) LEGO Universe Quest: Part 1 It is everything that someone in free-to-play could see, except for the Block Yard, which was later made by me and has about 600 visits. A huge update is being done, greatly enhancing the entire map, enemies, shops, and adding the larger part of the Spider Cave. Currently, his most popular place getting closer to 5,000 visits, and around 80 more per week. Based on the statistics of the first badge in the game, almost 1,500 different players have visited the first game of the series, and an average of 5 new people per week play them. The Venture Explorer The first world in the game of LEGO Universe. It is a starship that got attacked midflight, and players must unlock their Imagination and learn how to escape to Avant Gardens. For now, The Venture Explorer is in a very old version, but a new and very improved version is in production. Avant Gardens This is the main part of the game, and is where most of the updates are taking place. Users can fight Stromlings, Stromling Mechs, and Dark Spiderlings (Under Development). There is also Avant Gardens Survival, involving faster and harder to beat enemies, which will see huge changes, updates, and additions soon. LEGO Universe Quest: Part 2 This game inlcludes a peaceful world known as Nimbus Station, and it was the most popular place in the original MMORPG of LEGO Universe. It gave access to almost every world in LEGO Universe. "The Battle of Nimbus Station" (Aka BoNS) is planned to be added very soon. There are no shops set up at the moment, but will be put in when BoNS is finished. LEGO Club Station Alpha is the VIP area of the game! But, it being a less-popular area, it will undergo large updates in the more distant future. For a very long time, LUBlasterBuilder has been working on fixing and optimising VIP. It is somewhat unknown now if VIP works or not. Lego Universe Quest: Part 3 Gnarled Forest just went through huge updates for the scenery and enemies. This was one of the less popular worlds in LEGO Universe, but was the best for easy kills with great rewards. VIP was here but was moved to Nimbus Staion (Part 2) for space and lag related issues. Further developments are coming involving new Bouncers, NPCs, and textures for the surroundings. LEGO Universe Quest: Part 4 It is planned to ONLY have the Forbidden Valley, since this was the largest world in LEGO Universe, and will most likely produce large amounts of lag if anything else is added. This is going to be one of the most accurate parts according to LUBlasterBuilder. Although it hasn't been worked on for some weeks, HUGE updates are coming, including the Maelstrom Dragon Battle, the rest of the map, and possibly the race area. In LEGO Universe, this world was famous for its amazing scenery and mysterious nature. Helpers The people who helped most are: *fromlegouniverse3 (GUIs, weapon improvements, and enemy improvements) *shadowpoweer (morphers, RPG scripts, and other details) *klingles (scripts and autosave) *MintMouth24 (complex GUIs and scripts in development) *bndan (Bouncers and prototypes) Admins The admins (called Mythrans in LEGO Universe) are: *LUBlasterBuilder *onua5280 *darkdayofdoom *shadowpoweer *klingers NOTE: To become a Mythran, you must help in large amounts to the game. Future Projects LUBlasterBuilder said he plans to add racing minigames, Pet Cove, the Dragon Battle, Crux Prime, Nexus Tower, Ninjago Monastery, Fire Realm, The Kingdom, and Nexus City. Dynamic lighting will be used in the LEGO Universe Quest games when it is implimented and available in ROBLOX. In the future, it will dramatically improve all of the worlds, especially Nimbus Station. Category:RPG